Christmas Breath Upon You
by Fatal-Rei
Summary: YUKINA AND HIEI For a christmas gift, Yusuke, Kurama, and Koenma have invited Yukina to Christmas. Hiei is about to face Yukina with something he never expected... the truth. Will she found out? REVIEW, or at least read it. CHAPTER 9 IS UP
1. Early Christmas Rumors

Okay, disclaimers: I don't own YYH, okay? Well, this story is, of course, about my wonderful Hiei. This time, I'm going to include Yukina and their sibling bonding. Since it's near Christmas, I'll set that as my setting. Fits, huh? Enjoy and if you want… REVIEW  
  
Early Christmas Rumors  
  
Hiei deeply sighed as Kurama and Yusuke decorated a newly standing Christmas tree. They were swapping jokes and news together, which made Hiei sickened just watching it. He turned and leaned his head against the cold window to watch the snowfall. It reminded him of Yukina intensely. How he missed her so.   
  
Kurama turned and looked at Hiei. "You should be in the holiday spirit, Hiei. We have a special gift for you," he told him. Hiei lifted his head and glared at Kurama. How dare he joke at his expense! Kurama flipped his hair and strung the last ornament in his hands and walked over to Hiei. "Seriously, I guarantee you'll love it." At that moment, Kuwabara came in carrying some cookies and eggnog.   
  
"You guys, what's going on? Dammit, Yusuke, if you won't tell me I'll just have to beat it out of you," Kuwabara threatened as he laid down the tray of treats and picked up Eikichi, his pet cat.  
  
"Damn, Kuwabara, you look just so threatening with a kitten in your arms," Yusuke replied. He sat down on the couch as Kuwabara did the same. "Your present is… 'Tied in' with someone else's." Yusuke snickered and gave a half way glance towards Hiei.   
  
Hiei jerked his head in Yusuke's direction. He wouldn't…He couldn't! He would. Yu…Yukina! Hiei's face seemed frozen in a shocked position. When last he saw her, she had told him how he, Hiei, was more like a brother than anyone could be. She had then left for her homeland. He stood up, looking at the ground with murder in his eyes. "You bastard," he murmured and walked out of the room, leaving the rest of them to stair at him with surprise.   
  
An hour later, Kurama met up with Yusuke in the kitchen. He had seen the love and pain in Hiei's eyes. "Yusuke, perhaps we misjudged our fun and games. Hiei will not take likely to our request for Yukina to come. It is plainly seen that he knows just with the hint you blurted out." He rested his elbow on the counter and placed his cheek on his hand.  
  
Yusuke closed his eyes and gave aloud a deep sigh. " Yeah, I know. But it's too late to cancel. Besides, you didn't see the look on Yukina's face when Botan told her she was going to join us for Christmas." Yusuke took in a grin and smirked. "I don't know the gal too well but her smile sure did make me feel better. Hiei will just have to deal. Besides, Kuwabara will probably piss his pants when he finds out."  
  
Back in a dark bedroom, Hiei sat, again, by the window seal, his arm resting on his knees. She's coming back. Here…to me. His head let loose and rested on the back wall. "Sister, I await for you, always," he whispered. Automatically, he reached in his shirt and pulled out his Hiruseki stone. Placing it near his heart, he could have sworn he felt his heart freeze with sibling love. "Yukina," he whispered again this time more affectionately, "I love you." A snowflake landed upon the windowsill and quickly dissolved. Hiei sat up and walked towards his bed. Rest, yes, he would get some rest tonight and dream of her. "It's the only way that we can be together." Taking off his shirt, he climbed into bed and slumbered the frosty night away. What awaits him later, is to beheld for all.  
  
I really do hope you like the story. Wow, for once I'm not grouchy, that's a new record. Well, please review cause I want to know how I did on a story I ACTUALLY care about ^_^. Well, next chapter will be posted soon. Check up on it later ^_~ 


	2. When Siblings Take Hand in Hand

Okay, Now I don't own YYH or any characters in there. From my last story, Hiei was waiting the arrival of Yukina. Now, don't think anything is going to happen 'romantically' with Yukina and Hiei!! Cuz I noticed it DID sound like it but that's not what's going on. It is pure sibling feelings. Enjoy ^_^ oh, and review for me please  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When Sibling Takes Hand in Hand  
  
The morning light withered through the windows of the house. No one had awoken to see the sunrise except for Hiei. He had opened his window just to watch it. Though the cold air blew against his soft skin, he held his breath just as the sun rose over, as if absorbing its heat to fight the chill. It was here, at a sunrise when she said goodbye to me. Her last words softly breaking from her lips. "If I never find my brother, I know I'll always have you in my heart to ease the pain," she had told him. Wiping the cold sweat from his face, he closed the window and went to put on his jacket. It would be cold today. "She must be near," he whispered.  
  
Yukina had been watching that same sunrise, though watching it from a better view. She was riding with Botan on her oar. "Oh, Botan. It's beautiful," Yukina said, breath taken at the sight. Her heart was overwhelmed by a serge of warmth. Her breath stopped short, surprised by it. It must be my brother. He must be watching it with me. I know… he's thinking of me.  
  
"Yes, I must agree, it is a lovely scene," Botan agreed. She smiled and speeded up a bit. "Now, when we get there, I'm taking you to Keiko's house. You'll stay there until tonight when we have the Christmas Party," she instructed. She went on about what to do but Yukina wasn't really listening. Her heart was beating rapidly, as if something exciting was just around the corner.  
  
Kurama sat straight up on the couch, munching lightly on some buttered toast he had just made. Reading the newspaper, he glanced now and then at Hiei, who sat with both hands on his knees staring blankly at the wall. "You seem a bit quiet, Hiei," Kurama spoke. "Kitsune got your tongue?"  
  
"That was a horrible joke, Kurama," Hiei replied nastily. He still hadn't forgotten the 'I promise you'll like your gift' routine he and Yusuke had pulled on him. Right on quo, Yusuke walked in, his mouth half full with toast. But as soon as his eyes met with Hiei's, he quickly turned tail and headed for the wreck room.   
  
Kurama had watched the scene and chuckled. "You have such a way with friends, Hiei." He got up and walked next to Hiei, crouching down and looked into his eyes. He did not fear the hatred within them for he knew it would not last long. But that didn't mean he couldn't feel the chill in his heart when their gaze met. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you. We thought it be a surprise for the better. Anyways, she's coming later."  
  
Hiei's gaze turned from piercing hatred to a meager glare. "When?" He stood up, just reach Kurama's chest but still very intimidating. "When will she be coming? Tell me, dammit before I hurt you!" He grabbed a handful of Kurama's shirt within each palm but Kurama didn't move.   
  
His hands glided onto Hiei's as he found it strangely easy to remove them from him. "Patience is a virtue," He told him. His eyes were sincere with passion. "Do not worry, the time will come for you to know." He then glided out of the room, leaving Hiei mesmerized by his words.  
  
It had been a good five minute before Hiei realized that Kurama was no longer there. "Damn him," he breathed. Brushing his fingers through his hair, he took off the band covering his jagan and let it open. There she is, he thought. Yukina… she's coming to me. Home. His jagan slowly closed.  
  
Night quickly swept over the place, and Kuwabara had turned on the lights outside he had successfully put up himself. "Not bad, Kuwabara," Yusuke snickered. "And to think, it only took you one day to place lights around the house that would take a normal man half an hour." He patted him on the back. "I'm proud of you." It took Kuwabara a few minutes before he caught on to Yusuke's insults. Fortunately, it didn't take him as long to threaten.  
  
The boys were all in the living room, awaiting for the girls to arrive. The sudden bell ring notified them that they were here. Yusuke go up and walked to the door. "Has anyone else noticed the quickening of snowfall?" Kurama looked out the window and so did Kuwabara. "It seems the snow has purposely began to fall faster." Hiei just gave his usual 'hn' and closed his eyes. But something shook him up. Yusuke's voice shrilled from the hallway, calling them to the door.  
  
The boys got up and walked to the hallway. Kuwabara reached it first with a burst of excitement! "YUKINA! YUKINA YUKINA YUKINA!" He gave her a loving hug and lightly kissed her cheek. Kurama moved out of the way as Hiei's view became clear. Yusuke saw the look on Hiei's face and rushed the rest of them out into the living room again with the help of Botan and Keiko. It took a lot to budge Kuwabara to go. They ended up sending him to the kitchen to get her some treats.  
  
Hiei just stood there, staring at Yukina. Her eyes seemed so filled with ice cold love but the center of her eyes were ruby red with warmth. Like mine, he thought to himself. Neither of them could talk. She looked into his eyes, almost searching for his soul. "Hiei, it's so good to see you again," she stuttered. It was clear she was having a hard time to talk also. They were close to each other now. Hiei lifted blinked into reality, absorbing the feeling he was getting.   
  
A minute or two passed over them. Then Hiei finally decided to answer her. "Yukina, it's…it's good to see you again." He gave her a genuine smile from his heart and reached out his hand as if asking for a dance. She seemed a bit surprised at first but smiled and gently laid her hand on top of his. He softly curled his fingers over her hands with fire raging through them. Pulling her closer with his hand he whispered. "Welcome home."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Okay you pervs out there. Now don't get any idea about me putting Yukina WITH Hiei… like… romantically. I was reading over it and I noticed it did sound like that but that's not what's happening. I don't believe in things like that. Well, REVIEW for me, okay? Thanks. 


	3. Keeping Secrets Are Never Easy

Okay, Now that I'm on a roll, here we go. Oh, I don't own YYH or any of its characters like I said before…. And before that… and before that!! Well, Yukina is here. Let's see how Hiei will deal with her presence and how long will he be able to with hold the secret?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Keeping Secrets Are Always Hard  
  
Hiei, in hands with Yukina, walked down the hallway. In those few brief moments of being with her, his heart eased from an unknown pain he had felt since he was little. All cares seemed like ages away and there wasn't anyone else to care about. But, of course, when you are afraid to show your true feelings, such dreams do not last long. They reached the opening to the living room as Hiei hastily pulled his hand away from hers. His cheeks warmed into a light pink. He quickly went to the back and sat in his usual solemn space.  
  
"Yukina will be staying with me for till New Years," Keiko announced as Kuwabara let out a cry of joy. "Don't get any ideas, Kuwabara, it's not like I'm having a boy/girl sleep over," she giggled. Though a smile faded from Kuwabara's face, it only lasted a little while.  
  
Yukina went and sat right next to Kuwabara and they all began to gossip eagerly. Hiei just stared at her. She was a lovely, tender creature. She was so innocent and pure. How could she be his sister? None the less, he was grateful. Kurama read all the signs upon him and charmed his talking to Yukina. "So, I was thinking we could do Secret Santa," he began, still half staring at Hiei. "It's where we give a gift to someone but they don't know who it's from. At the end, you can tell them if you wish." Hiei didn't catch on in Kurama's little scheme but seemed interested.   
  
Yukina's face brightened widely. "That sounds like a great! I love the idea," she giggled. They all agreed to it. Yukina calmed down her laughing and glanced at Hiei. He seemed so lonely. Once everyone else was busy, she walked over to him. "Hiei, why are you so quiet? Is everything all right?" She pulled up a chair and sat next to him.  
  
"E…everything is fine," he muttered and looked away. She smelled so good, like fresh mountain air with a hint of mint. "You had better entertain the lump over there," he indicated to Kuwabara who seemed to be having trouble stringing popcorn. With a disappointed sigh, she got up to help Kuwabara. Dammit, Hiei thought to himself! He had been a complete jerk to her.   
  
The party came to an end after a few holiday singing and merry games. Kurama had convinced Botan and Yukina to sleep at their house. The house the boys lived in was gigantic anyways, with the help of Koenma, of course. Botan was staying along so Yukina wouldn't feel so strange. "I'm warning you, Kuwabara. You even think of sneaking in her room I'll personally see to it that you turn black and blue for the holiday break," Botan threatened. She told the others she was making a short trip to grab Yukina and her stuff from the Spirit World Palace. The others left, leaving the boys and Yukina.   
  
"Hiei, why don't you give Yukina a tour of the place," Yusuke suggested. Kuwabara was about to interrupt but Kurama came up with a quick and clever alternative to why Kuwabara was going to help him instead. "Give her the room with the river view," Yusuke told Hiei. He looked at Yukina and gave her a thumbs up. "You'll like that room."  
  
The REAL reason Yusuke gave her that room was because Hiei's room was right across from there and Hiei knew that's why he did it. But he didn't mind. He was going to be close to his sister, whom he dreamed of protecting always. "This way," he told her and led her to the room. "I hope you enjoy it here, Yukina. Tell me if Kuwabara tries to pull anything. I'll make sure to keep him straight."  
  
Yukina giggled and grabbed Hiei's arm as they reached the last steps up the stairs. Hiei's face blushed intensely but there was no objection. He opened the door to the room, which was remarkably beautiful. Yukina's eyes sparkled with delight. "Now to add some homey touch," she whispered. She closed her eyes and lightly lifted her hands above her head. The high corners of the room sparkled with frosty icicles and the temperature dropped quite a few degrees. Dropping her hand, she looked back at Hiei. "I've improved on my skills when I was back with the Koorimes," she shyly admitted.   
  
"I'll say," Hiei muttered. He was very impressed with her. "Striving for the best of your abilities must run in the family," he told her but cut short, realizing what he was saying. There was an intensely sharp silence where Yukina stared at Hiei with curiosity.   
  
"What did you say?" Yukina walked over to him but Hiei quickly pulled away from her. With his back to her, Hiei cursed under his breath. "Hiei, is…is there something you're keeping from me?" She put her soft hand on his shoulder to turn him around. "Hiei?" He willingly began to turn around but then forcefully pulled back, causing her to pull her hand back in fright.  
  
"It's late," Hiei muttered. He walked to the door and placed a hand on it. "You should get some sleep. Botan will be here with your things momentarily." He wouldn't even turn around to look at her. "Good night." With that, he walked out the door and closed it.  
  
Yukina just stood there, hurt, frightened, and shocked at Hiei's sudden change of mood. She then sat on her bed, not taking her eyes off the door. He knows something, she thought to herself. He knows about…my brother, doesn't he? Her fingers calmed her quivering lips, trying hard not to cry. "Why, why am I crying?" She clasped her hands over her face and began to sob deeply into them.   
  
Hiei leaned his back on her door. All the lights were already put out. Only his shadow could be seen. As his body fell to a sitting position on the floor, he propped up one knee and let his left hand sit upon it. He bowed his head inward, listening to Yukina's weeping. "I'm sorry," he uttered. "I was so close, so close to admitting the truth within." His eyes seemed to daze off but did not move from their spot. "What if I told you? Would you shun me?" At that moment, Hiei felt a sheer pain in his forehead but only closed his eyes tighter in the agony. Was this a sign? A prophecy? He got up and walked to his door, putting his right arm on the doorframe. He looked back one more time and whispered, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry you have me for your brother."  
  
Botan didn't come to early that morning. Hiei was up, but just lying in his bed, entranced by the night's events. Why? Why had he been so cold to her? He raised his right arm and looked at the bandages covering it. "You are the prize for the price of my sister," he muttered. His fingers swiftly went over his covered jagan and lightly touched it. "Power is needed in the world. There is no use for a shameful demon in her life. It is better this way," he compromised but that was not how he truly felt.  
  
"Yukina, have you been crying?" Botan came into her room and sat next to her. Yukina had cried herself to sleep. Botan placed her hands on top of Yukina's and looked deeply into her. "Has someone done something to you?"  
  
Sitting up straight, Yukina wiped a tear from her eye and gave a fake smile. "Nothing is wrong, Botan," she lied. Getting up, she told Botan she'd be a few minutes before coming to breakfast. As soon as Botan left, Yukina gave a suffering sigh. "Maybe… maybe I over reacted. Maybe he really doesn't know anything. Yes, that must be why he was acting so strange, because I was," she murmured. Wiping her eye one last time, she changed into some clean clothes and picked up her own Hiruseki stone. "Just in case," she whispered, though not knowing what for.  
  
The boys and Botan were already in the kitchen munching down. Each of them had a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon. Kurama, of course, was the one cooking. His excellent knowledge on herbs made the food excel beyond any means. "Good morning, Yukina. Sleep well?" Kurama handed her a plate filled with food and a tall glass of milk.  
  
There were still tear stains on her cheek and he did well to take note of them.  
  
"YUKINA," Kuwabara cried. "Hey, did you sleep well, my princess?" He pulled a chair out for her to sit in. He did not notice the prior tears in her eyes. Sitting down next to her, he began to talk about how pretty she was to him.  
  
Hiei was standing next to the door that led to the garage. She hadn't seen him there and he was thankful. His eyes softened at seeing her but he wouldn't let her see him there…not like this…not acting like this. But his desires weren't fulfilled. When everyone was done eating, He had quietly crept upstairs to mope in his bedroom. When he was traveling up the stairs, he looked over his shoulder to catch one more glance at Yukina but it was she was caught him. "What the?" He looked back over where Yukina and he had bumped right into each other. Hiei stumbled a few stumps, more or less surprised at her sudden appearance. "Yukina, I… um, sorry," Hiei was able to make out. He turned his head away to avoid her seeing him blush deeply. He held out his hand instinctively to help her steady.   
  
Yukina took his hand and automatically grinned. Their hand met in a tight hold, the two of them staring within each other's eyes again. Her heart raced. His hand felt so familiar. His pulse danced in a similar rhythm as her own. "Hiei, I have something to ask you," she began but Kurama came in.  
  
"Yukina, Kuwabara wants a word with you," he told her and she blushed and ran to the door. Kurama turned to Hiei and smirked. "He didn't really call for her but he'll be glad to see her none the less." He placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder as Hiei looked away. Hiei grunted in disgust. Of course, the kitsune knew all. He always knew what was going on in this house. But Kurama looked forward so that their shoulders were a lined, neither of them facing one another. "Listen, Hiei, you should just tell her the truth." With that, he walked down the stairs but looked back with a smirk. "Keeping secrets are always hard."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
How is it? Hope you like it so far. Well, please review. Oh, and get comfy, it's going to be a bumpy ride. Yukina is close to finding the truth and Hiei is about to crack. But is there a greater reason why Hiei won't tell her? Is it more just simply letting her know? Find out next chapter. Keep checking, you never know when I'll put the next one up. 


	4. Secret Santa Christmas List

Thanks so much for the reviews ^_^. Can't tell you how happy I feel that you like story. Thanks to all who read and review. Okay, you all SHOULD know I don't own YYH or any of the characters. Don't worry, in the summary where you first read about the story, I'll update when the next chapter is up. Keep checking. Sorry if I start to fall behind cuz it's Christmas and I have to work. But do not worry, it will be written and posted.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Secret Santa Christmas List  
  
Hiei spent the rest of the day fuming in his room about almost spilling his life secret. How could he have been so stupid? "Kuwabara's gotten to me," was his excuse but he knew it wasn't a good one. As stupid as Kuwabara was, he wasn't to blame. "No, I blame him for making moves on her." He shuddered at the memory of when Kuwabara kissed her cheek. "God, it was like… him kissing me!" Once again, he shuddered but went back to brooding.  
  
The others had gone out shopping for Christmas. Kurama had told them that they were picking Secret Santa tonight over at their house and to be prepared. He and Botan already decided to rig it so that Yukina and Hiei ended up with one another. "How are we ever going to pull it off without Hiei suspecting? He's going to know we rigged it," Botan told Kurama.   
  
"No shit, Sherlock Holmes," Yusuke interrupted. He lit a cigarette and breathed into it deeply, slowing blowing the smoke out. "There's no way in hell you're going to pull it off without him ever knowing you two did it." He smirked evilly and joined Keiko and the others into a jewelry shop.  
  
"Yusuke is correct," Kurama agreed. "We just can't let him catch us in the act." Kurama winked as Botan caught on as they joined the others. The store was beautifully lit with high chandeliers, as everything in the store was either the color of silver or white. "Yukina," Kurama called, "what would you like for Christmas?"   
  
Yukina chuckled and looked back at him with those remarkably ruby red eyes. "I don't expect anything, Kurama. After all, it's a gift just to be here," she answered modestly. But Keiko came in and grabbed her arm with a smile.  
  
"Come on, we have to get you something. You're like family," Keiko said excitedly. She watched Yukina blush. "Besides, I would feel terrible when exchanging gifts and knowing I didn't get you anything." She pulled Yukina to look at some white gold bracelets that were on sale.  
  
Kuwabara blushed madly and looked at Yusuke. "I'm thinking of buying her a fancy ring," he admitted. Yusuke smirked and nudged him in the ribs. "Come off it, it's not like I'm asking her to marry me, I just think it's a step towards that direction!" The two of them and Kurama went to look at rings and exchange naughty joke while the girls giggled and gawked at beautiful jewelry.  
  
Around the late afternoon, Hiei was out browsing. He was wearing his Hiruseki so that everyone who passed could see it. Remarkable how little crime there is about in this neighborhood, he thought. Growing up, he was use to walking in the streets and watching a fight to the death over a simple fabric cloth. He passed several stores before catching a unique store at the corner of his eye. He entered the store, amazed at how it fit all his needs.  
  
The store was really big and crowded. "Looks like my shopping could be done quickly," Hiei told himself. Koenma made him get a job to pay for his living like the others. He was a martial arts instructor that tutored privately at houses. He was actually making quite a bit of money, considering his prices were off the roof. But he taught his pupils to their top ranks and made sure they never slacked.   
  
"Can I help you?" The store manager, a pretty young lady came out of the backroom holding a towel as she dried her hands. "Are you looking for something in particular?" She came from the behind the counter and next to him.  
  
"I don't need help," Hiei replied, not meaning for it to sound snappish though it did. "I'm just browsing." The lady smiled and went back to the backroom. It was really weird how the store had almost everything he could buy presents for. Searching around, he saw a section of clothing. If I recall, Keiko and Botan love clothes, he thought to himself, recalling the endless vast amount of clothing bags he saw at Keiko's house once. He could get the girl's presents out of the way. "Dammit, which fucking dress should I get them?  
  
The store manager snuck up on him, surprised and amused to find him so confused. "What type of girls are they?" Hiei turned around. He had known she was there but had just not made noticed of her presence, like so many others. He turned around, sort of 'relieved' that she could help.  
  
"How the hell do you pick out a dress for a girl?" He was so lost. He usually had Kurama to do this shit with him but it was much harder without him. He still hadn't forgiven him for the whole incident, but Kurama did get marks for helping out in that jam with Yukina earlier that morning. He explained that type of girls Keiko, and Botan were.  
  
The lady looked through the dresses and picked out two different ones. There was a pink one with white trims and white doves and beads on it. That was for Keiko. The other one was blue with white trims also. This one had swans on it and was for Botan. "Thanks," Hiei mumbled. Now that he thought about it, it was embarrassing for this lady to have helped him. He left the store, having bought everyone a gift…except for Yukina. He had bought a long and slick white leather trench coat for Kuwabara, an exotic rose that changed colors (with the help of the Reikai Hiei was going to give it) for Kurama, Cuban cigars with the tipped dipped in vanilla for Shizuru, an embroidered pair of arm chains that climb up your arms for Yusuke, a fur coat for Genkai, and a white gold binky for Koenma. There were also the dresses for Keiko and Botan. His shopping was done, well, almost. He wanted to get Yukina something extra special.  
  
By the time he got home, the rest of the gang were already there. "About God damn time, Hiei. We've been waiting an hour," Yusuke complained. Keiko quickly slapped him upside the head, causing him to rub his sore spot with a painful expression on his face. "Dammit, Keiko, you know it's true!" She glared at him as he glared back, still rubbing where she had slapped him.  
  
"Baka, Yusuke," Hiei snarled. "Why in hell am I needed?" But he soon cleaned his language as soon as he saw Yukina staring at him, surprisingly smiling. He had dropped his bags near the front door so no one knew what he had been doing. It wasn't like he was going to tell them anyhow. He took a seat on the couch near Botan and slouched on the armrest, waiting to hear what they had been waiting for.  
  
Kurama cleared his throat and sat straight up. "Well, Hiei, we're going to pick our Secret Santa partner." He held out a large hat with little slips in it. Each one of them went up to grab a piece of paper. "Now, open them." They each opened them together. Kurama opened his and ended up with 'Botan'. The list of who each other had gotten were  
  
Kuwabara - Yusuke  
  
Yusuke - Koenma  
  
Hiei - Yukina  
  
Kurama - Botan  
  
Yukina - Hiei  
  
Keiko - Kuwabara  
  
Botan - Kurama  
  
Shizuru - Keiko  
  
Genkai - Shizuru  
  
Koenma - Genkai  
  
Hiei, very surprisingly, was shocked at getting Yukina. He looked up at her as she did he. They caught each other's glance and Hiei quickly looked away. Yukina, on the other hand, was still staring at him. "I shall get him something really special," she whispered. She walked up to him but was stopped by Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey, sweetie, who did you get?" But Shizuru slapped him hard across the back of the head, her head shaking with disgrace. Kuwabara yelped aloud as the others snickered. "Gosh dammit, Shizuru, why'd you go and have to do that for?"  
  
Shizuru slapped him again, this time watching him fall. "Because, little bro, first of all, this is called Secret Santa. Second, you don't cuss at someone who, not only can beat you up, but knows the perfect way to blackmail you." She sipped a beer she was holding and walked off. Kuwabara stood up to apologize to Yukina but she was no longer standing in front of him.  
  
Yukina had seen Hiei go up the stairs during the scene and had followed halfway. She was standing at the end of the stairs, staring up into the darkness above her. She couldn't see anything up there…but she knew Hiei was staring back at her. Her concentration was broken when Kuwabara found her again. "Yukina, come over here! We're going to play some games," he called. She looked at him, took a step towards the other, but risked one more glance up the stairs before leaving.  
  
Hiei was staring back at her, using the darkness as a shield. He knew that she knew he was staring but he didn't care. It was almost as if she really did know. "Should I just tell you?" His jagan began to painfully glow under its bandage, as answering with a threat. His heart was breaking as he just stood there, staring down the steps where she once stood. There was a painful burn in the back of his eyes. He was on the verge of tears. He quickly turned his head to stop the tears. Walking to his room, he looked back one more time. "I love you, Yukina…my Secret Santa… my secret."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
This one was a bit cheesier… I know. But hey, the demand is getting to me. I'll take it easy and write a better one. Please review some more and tell me how it is. The next chapter will be up soon ^_~ 


	5. Mistletoe Joyride in Christmas

I don't own YYH or any of the characters. Now, there's been a complaint that won't happen. I'm NOT making Kurama and Botan together, to answer the question of someone who shall be nameless *cough cough* Madame Arrow Foxfire *cough cough*. Nah, I'm just kidding ^_~. I don't really like Kurama/Botan stories that much. Only on occasions. Well, here's the story.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Mistletoe Joyride in Christmas  
  
Another cold night threatened the Earth with more snow. Kurama was undressing, putting on his night suit. There was a knock on the door and he quickly placed his shirt and pants on before answering. It was Yukina. "I'm sorry to bother you, Kurama but I wanted to ask you something," she said quietly. Kurama smiled and invited her in.  
  
"You know you can talk to me about anything Yukina," Kurama told her, "and I'll listen." He led her to the bed where they both sat down. Yukina looked a bit sorrow to him. "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"I was wondering, what…what type of things Hiei likes? I know I shouldn't tell you but he's my Secret Santa, but I want to make this gift special," she told him. There was a twinkle in her eye as she spoke of him. Her fingers fiddled with her other ones. It was plain to see she was nervous about asking.  
  
Kurama smiled, enjoying the secret he kept within. This was so adorable and priceless, he thought to himself. "Well, I'm sure whatever you get Hiei, he'll love it." He snickered and added, "In fact, I guarantee he'll love it." He could see what Yusuke had meant before. Her smile was warming, even for a Koorime. "If you want to know, he does have a fascination for fire, not to mention dragons." He stood up and led her back to the door.  
  
"Thank you, Kurama," Yukina sighed happily. "I don't have any money so I'm going to make his gift, and everyone else gifts. I'll make sure to make you a special one!" She jumped and hugged him round the neck then kissed him lightly on the cheek. Running, she waved goodnight and went to her room for bed.  
  
Kurama watched her run to her room and softly touched his cheek and smiled. "She's definitely a cute one. Kuwabara's going to have a field day with her." He closed his door and looked into his mirror, laughing. "I'm sure Hiei will have a fun decapitating Kuwabara that same day." He giggled some more and went to sleep.  
  
Hiei, on the other hand, was pacing around his room. The night was young and it had been a while since he took a joy ride into the darkness. Yukina was his Secret Santa and he hadn't even gotten her regular gift yet! "Her gift to me should just be to forget," he growled. But in his heart, that was the last thing he wanted. He lit a cigarette and quickly placed it upon his lips. "Damn ningen feelings," he cursed. But through the entire mess, he would rather live through hell and have Yukina still be there, than to live in pure luxury without her. "Women, nothing but trouble," he smirked. He liked it.  
  
Opening his window, he silently crawled out but stopped dead when he heard a familiar creek behind him. His nerves were shot and he couldn't move. Who in hell had the nerve to actually just walk in HIS room without asking? But somehow, the connection brought him to know who it was. He calmed himself down, not bothering to turn around. Spitting out his cigarette, he spoke "Did you need something, Yukina?"  
  
Yukina's hands were trembling in fear. She had planned to talk to him but never imagined it to be this awkward. "Um…uh, Hiei?" Her voice quivered as she spoke. "I…I wanted to talk to you, privately," she told him. He turned his head to look at her but she could not make out his facial expression. As he crawled back in, Yukina was almost ready to just turn back and slam the door.  
  
But Hiei didn't give her the chance. He grabbed her hand and led her to the end of his bed, where the both sat. There wasn't any light on except for the moon illuminating through the opened window. He sighed but couldn't look her in the eye, able to perfectly see through the darkness. "What did you want to speak to me about?" His voice was now beginning to shake, but still very masculine. He quickly cleared his throat so he wouldn't notice his quiver but she had.  
  
"Hiei, I…I know that you've been hiding something from me." Her words were on the verge of drowning in her tears. "Please… just please, I just need to know what it is or…or why you're keeping it from me." She ducked her head, her face now covered in tears. "I'm sorry!" Little Hiruseki stones began to spill all over his floor.  
  
Hiei looked at her, shocked and stung with guilt. It was his fault she was crying. He was the one who was making her cry. His index fingers touched her chin and he lifted her face so that they would be looking directly at one another. Her eyes were also shocked now and the tears slowly began to dry. "The strongest demons in the world are the ones who are able to cry, not in pain and not for mercy, but to cause pain in their opponent. You are truly strong at heart," he told her. Her eyes, so deep with red passion. It reminded him of blood, his blood… their blood. "So alike one another. Though no one else can see their likeness, they alone share a bond," he whispered to her, but he had forgotten she was still there, as if caught in a dream.  
  
"What?" There was a bit of snapping curiosity in Yukina's voice. "Hiei, what are trying to say?" But Hiei had caught himself before letting out more. He tried to turn again but she grabbed his arm and carefully, but firmly, pulled him to look at her. She swallowed some air and looked into his eyes the way he had done. Deep…filled with fire red shade. She had seen these pair of eyes somewhere on someone else but she couldn't place them. But, in her mind, she knew that they belonged to someone important.  
  
Silence feel all around. It must have been at least 30 minutes before either of them spoke or move. "Yukina, why…why don't you come with me?" Hiei finally closed his eyes thankful to the moisture overwhelming them now. He stood up and walked to the window. "No one will harm you, not with me by you," Hiei assured her.  
  
Yukina sighed, wiping her already dried face. There was a smile upon it now and it lit the room. "That would be nice," she replied. She walked over to the window. Hiei was already crouching on the branch just outside the window with his hand stretched out to help her. Yukina hesitated at first, but then reached for his. His firm hand pulled her onto the branch and steadied her balance. It was like dancing on thin clouds, the way they both swayed to help balance. "Where we going at this hour?"   
  
Hiei slowly leaned against the tree's body, carefully placing his step so not to slip on the snow. He smirked at her. " How in hell should I know?" Lifting her up in his arms, he whispered in her ear, "hold on tight." It was only a moment till they were on the ground, but she felt secure in his arms, like a father holds his daughter when she's frightened. Or when a brother protects her from a bully. Hiei felt the same motion flowing through him. Putting her down, he wiped off some imaginary dust on his cloak and cleared his throat. Smirking, he looked at her. "Let's get the hell out of here." He escorted her to the garage and opened the front up. There, under some dusty rags, he showed her a deep midnight black motorcycle with a fire and ice dragon entwined together. "It's my favorite symbol," he admitted. Yukina liked it.  
  
Settling behind Hiei, he began the engine. She clasped her hands on his waste, holding tightly in fear. The bike began to move backward. "Just hold on tight. You'll be fine," he told her. He made a smooth and quick turn and they were off.  
  
Yukina was amazed at how the bike glided across the road, hardly ever hitting tiny bumps. It was like skating on ice. She was also impressed with Hiei. The wind was blowing fiercely and could sting the eyes of regular people. But he looked dead on to it, as though use to the cold like her. She rested her head on his back and began to relax. Wherever they were going, she was safe with him… her friend… her only family.   
  
Hiei finally stopped and parked his bike in a dark alley. "Someone like you would rarely be back here. Stick close," he advised. He took her hand and held it to the back of his side, having her walk closely behind him. They were able to get out and onto the regular road. He stopped in front of a milkshake parlor. He shuddered at the thought of going in but this wasn't his pleasure, it was hers. He looked back at her and she gave him a great smile! "Let's go in."  
  
Yukina was pleased to see the little parlor. It was decorated like a shop in America around the 1950's. It was yellow and pink with a hint of peppermint to the air. "This is so cute," she squealed! They went to the front and ordered two milkshakes. Hiei pulled out 5.00, under the price the guy had said. But he looked into the baka guy's eyes and glared. The guy shuddered and let it slide. "This is wonderful, Hiei, thank you," she told him.  
  
Hiei took a seat on the fake leather seat that he hated so much. "Damn squishy dead cow," he cursed. They should burn these things," he thought. A sudden vision of burning a live cow on a stake brought him to chuckle. Yukina asked him what he was laughing and he soon became embarrassed.   
  
A worker at the parlor came up to them with a small boxes wrapped neatly with a bow. She smiled at them. "We want to thank you for coming this evening. You picked a lucky day to come. We're giving out free gifts for all the costumers. You two get our last ones!" She placed them on the table. "I hope you and your girlfriend enjoy," she told Hiei.  
  
He was about to angrily correct her but Yukina was a bit faster. "Oh, we're not dating," she smiled. The girl raised her eyebrow and smiled. "He's…he's my brother," she told her and the girl apologized for the misunderstanding.  
  
Hiei's spine snapped straight at her words. His eyes widen in fear and he stared at her. Yukina didn't see his fear but it was hard to miss. "What… why did you say that?" Dear Enma, she knows, he thought to himself. His jagan stung with fiery but he couldn't feel it. All he could feel was his heart freezing over.  
  
Yukina smiled. She hadn't looked at Hiei since her comment, too busy drinking her milkshake. "Hiei, you know that's how I think of you, as my brother. Though I know you're not, you've treated me better than anyone I've ever known." She finally looked up, specks of tears in her eyes. They too turned to stones and she cupped them in her hands. "Hiei, can we go somewhere? I saw this place where you give gifts to the poor and, since I don't have any need for these, I wanted to give it to them." Hiei was touched at the heart by her kindness and generosity. He pocketed their gifts and lefts.  
  
She was so kind, inside and out. Her heart seemed to boil with gold and purity. She and Hiei walked to a little shack where people were placing gifts for the poor. They had wrapped the stones in boxes and placed it with a note. "Here's your gift… from the parlor," Hiei muttered. There were two: a red and a green. Yukina picked the green one and opened it to find a custom sliver snowflake. Hiei opened his to find a colored mistletoe. The look on her face told him she wanted to see him wear it. He cringed as she helped put it on. But after a while, he began to like the look.  
  
They finally went back to the alley to head home. There were some thugs that were hanging around his bike, bats and large pieces of wood at hand. " I say we bash it up and then bash the owner," one guy said. Hiei cleared his throat to announce their presence. "Dude, look at the shrimp! This bike yours, wee man?"  
  
"If you enjoy breathing, I suggest you save your lungs the pain and leave," Hiei threatened. The others laughed at him but Hiei remained calm. He used his speed at took a bat from the thug who called him a shrimp. "Do you know what happens when you play with fire?" He slowly walked towards the thug, coming up short in height. Yukina was shaking, about four feet behind him. Hiei raised his left hand and positioned it as if holding a fine glass. "Let's find out," he smirked. Yukina was too frightened to stop him and watched as a sphere of fire began to emerge. The thug's eyes grew with terror and he and his friends ran off. "hn."  
  
Yukina came up to him, stilling trembling. "I…I thought you were going to burn them," she admitted. He looked at her and took both her hands. "Thank you… for not doing so." He smiled at her. This was the most he had ever smiled in years. It was her, her smile, her genuine caring for him.  
  
"Scum like that are not worth making you fear," he told her. They hopped onto the motorcycle and left. He picked her up once more and quickly got them into his bedroom without a sound. It was now cold in his room, having left the door opened. "You better get to bed. It's already morning." He led her through the darkness of the hallway to her room. She turned on the light and looked at him. "Goodnight," he whispered. She leaned her head up and kissed his cheek. She didn't say a word, but sprang to get ready for bed. Hiei closed the door and leaned against her door and touched his cheek. There was an icy sensation in the form of lip prints. "Goodnight, sister," he whispered.  
  
He was heading to his room when he saw a figure leaning on his doorframe. "Have fun, Hiei?" It was a cocky voice and not hard to place. There was a sudden small burst of light from a lighter as Yusuke handed Hiei a lit cigarette. "Where were you two?"  
  
Hiei took the cigarette and breathed in deeply. He smirked into the night but he knew Yusuke couldn't see it. "None of your business." His elbowed clashed his Yusuke's as he went inside his room. But his eyes began to glow like his jagan except in a deep red. "We went for a midnight joy ride." He closed the door and snickered. Just as he was about to go to sleep for a few hours, he felt the prick of his pendent. "hn, mistletoe joyride at Christmas."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
God, I hope you like this one. Sorry it took so long. I've been working my ass off this Christmas. Hopefully, I'll finish before Christmas! Well, review please! ^_^, I'll get the next one up soon as I can. 


	6. Unexpected Wishes

I don't own YYH or any of its characters. I'm SO SORRY it took so long to write. I've been real busy and stuff. Well, here it is. I thought I'd put something about in, though it has nothing to do with the story. I'm in a writer's block so bear with me here.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Unexpected Wishes  
  
Yukina was sitting at the vanity table in her room, combing her long icy hair. She had had a wonderful night out. That was the worst time she had ever done something so…risky, though there truly wasn't any risk involved. But it had been fun and Hiei… "Oh no," Yukina pouted! "Hiei, he made me forget to get an answer from him!" She slouched in her chair and huffed loudly. Putting on a night gown, she crawled into bed. Thank goodness I can sleep in, she thought. It was already 2:00 in the morning!  
  
Kurama had heard a door shutting which woke him up. He had gotten out of bed and walked downstairs for a drink. Kuwabara was sitting down on a stool, staring at a tiny box. "You're up early. Trouble sleeping?" Kurama went behind him and grabbed a glass of water then sat down next to him.  
  
"Dammit, Kurama, I'm nervous," Kuwabara yelled! He wiped some sweat off his forehead and sighed. "I'm afraid of giving Yukina this ring. What if she takes it the wrong way? Worse… what if she takes it the right way?" He slammed the box on the table and placed his head in his hands. "Should…should I purpose?"  
  
Kurama giggled. "Time is of the essence, Kuwabara," he told him. "A woman's heart is delicate and, when bonded with true love, becomes glass. Forge to make the glass too soon, and it will shatter." He looked into Kuwabara's eyes, seeing if he understood.  
  
"Damn," Kuwabara breathed. "You… are the weirdest person I know, Kurama." He put his large hand upon Kurama's shoulder and patted it. "Thanks, man, for… uh… whatever you said. It helped…I think." He went and left Kurama downstairs.   
  
Well, let us hope he grasped the general idea, Kurama hoped. He didn't think he did, but oh well. Sipping the last bit of water, he decided to get ready. Morning would come in about 4 hours. Might as well take an early morning walk. He put on a coat and silently closed the door behind him and walked around the outside of the house first. He stopped near a tree next to Hiei's room. There were footsteps around it. "Looks like I'm not the only one who went out." Though the window was closed, Kurama could barely see an outline of Hiei. He was staring at Kurama through the window, both knowing they saw one another.  
  
Kurama went on and left the house. It was rather cold out but he didn't let it get to him. The snowflakes well all around and instantly vanished. He thought of how no two are alike. It was kind of like people, well, people and demons at least. Kurama looked up and caught sight of two snowflakes falling together. They looked exactly alike. Yet he knew better. "Kind of like siblings," he told himself. "How, though not alike, they are closer than any other two." He was astounded by how much in Hiei's life he was in. "Damn, I need a life," he giggled but then stopped short. "Then again, seeing the annoyance in Hiei's eyes is worth every waking moment." That was true to him.  
  
The morning came all too soon. Keiko was over by seven, trying to get Yusuke to go shopping with her. "Dammit, woman, we went last night," Yusuke complained. "How many things can you possibly buy?" He went to his back pocket to pull out another cigarette but Keiko smacked it out of his hands. He growled at her. "You wake me up early in the morning, make me go shopping, and take away my cigs?"   
  
"That's right, you hobo," Keiko scowled. "You know those take off seven minutes of your life! And if that's not bad enough you're teeth are going to turn yellow. Don't expect me to kiss you with bad breath!" Yusuke rolled his eyes and stamped back into the living room, Keiko still tailing him.  
  
"Give it a rest! I smoke, deal with it," Yusuke screamed but it only ended with him getting a deserving smack to the cheek. "Dammit, why doesn't Koenma send you to fight!!!" He sat in an arm chair as Keiko stormed off. Kurama entered threw the porch door and looked at Yusuke laughing. "What's so funny?"  
  
Kurama took a seat on the couch and giggled some more. "You've upset her this time." Yusuke gave him the 'no shit' look but Kurama didn't mind. Botan came down, still in her pajamas.   
  
She was yawning as she came down the stairs. "Morning, boy," she was able to say through another yawn. After having a little stretch, she looked cheerful. "Was someone at the door?"  
  
"Yeah, the bitch," Yusuke growled. He snorted and closed his eyes, crossing his arms. "Damn thing wants me to go shopping with her." He opened his eyes to find Botan staring fiercely at him.  
  
"Now I see why Keiko called you a self centered bastard," she snarled. "She has chosen you out of the millions she could gave, Enma forbid, and she even does her best to take care of you! And how do you pay her back? By griping at the measly stuff she asks your fat ass to do! You really ARE a bastard!" She then whisked off to find Keiko.  
  
Yusuke turned to Kurama with the biggest expression of confusion and horror. "Keiko called me a bastard?" His face showed the funniest expression of hurt. " I… I'm not fat ass… am I?" Kurama couldn't keep himself from laughing as Yusuke went to 'talk' with Keiko and Botan.  
  
Hiei was sleeping in his bed, finally able to get some sleep. But he tossed and turned the entire time, sweat rolling off his forehead. "No… please… YUKINA!" He woke up screaming her name. His jagan burned unlike he ever felt. "What is this? God damn Harry Potter?" He removed his bandana and let his jagan open. There was the most disturbing scene he had ever seen in his life. Yukina was standing there, a dark figure lurking over her and then… and then… Hiei threw himself onto his bed to stop the obscure scene. "Yukina… I … I have to save her!"  
  
He jumped out of bed and ran to her room and burst through the door. Yukina sprang straight up from her bed. "Hiei, is there a problem?" Her voice quavered as he stood there stupidly without an excuse.   
  
Hiei stumbled on his words as he backed out of the door. "I… uh… slipped," was the best he could come up with. He slammed the door, his face bright red with embarrassment. "Fuck," he cursed. He walked over to the bathroom but ran into Kuwabara first. "Ever heard the saying 'arise the sun, arise the dummy?' "  
  
"For your information, shrimp, I was going to purpose to Yukina," Kuwabara said proudly. Hiei's left eye began to twitch. His head throbbed with pain. "Well, maybe not actually purposing but I'm thinking about." Kuwabara walked calmly off to Yukina's room, leaving Hiei to stand there frozen.  
  
Kurama had walked up the stairs to find Hiei still frozen in positions. "I purpose that something is wrong," he snickered and walked to face Hiei. "Seeing your face, I guess you've heard of Kuwabara's news. Yes, quite surprising." He flipped his hair and looked with sympathy at Hiei.   
  
"I'm…going…to…kill…him," Hiei was able to mumble. His fist clutched and just as he was to go do as he told himself, Kurama grabbed his arm. "Dammit, kitsune, let me go! That… that… THING wants my sister!" He jerked his arm out of Kurama grasp but didn't resist the second time Kurama grabbed him. "Fine," he mumbled and quietly went downstairs. When out of Kurama's sight, he released his bandana and looked into Yukina's room. There, Yukina was laughing along with Kuwabara, who seemed slightly pink from their conversation. "She's happy… with him." He sighed and placed his bandana back on. "Damn bastard better watch himself."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well, not THAT bad for someone who's on a writers block, eh? Please tell me how it is. I've been very stressed out lately and my life isn't really a dreamy place to be. I'll try to post the next chapter asap!! ^_^ 


	7. The Thickness of Blood and Water

Okay, you people need to get off my back! Rei is in full mode and I'm ready to get this damn story done!! Well, I'm sorry it's taken FOREVER to write the next chapter. Hell, I'll be happy if my original readers will continue to read. My email has been pretty empty since the reviews stop flowing in. Okay now, this one is a little more exciting. It's where the problem of this entire mess comes to play. Hope you enjoy.. Oh yeah, you all know I don't own crap so you can't sue!!! Please write reviews and tell me how it's going.  
************************************************************************  
  
The Thickness of Blood and Water  
The snow hadn't stopped falling, and no one predicted that it would. There was about enough snow to close down the entire city, and of course, it did. "The mayor has announced that the entire city has a snow day." Kurama was watching the news. "The power company has announced there will be no electricity working and that the water system has been frozen over. We now take you live on the kidnapping of Susan Carson." He turned off the news and sighed. "Well this can't be good….I'm stuck in a house with moronic baboons," Kurama laughed.   
  
"Speaking of baboons," Yusuke interrupted, now coming in from the parlor, "Where's Kuwabara? I lost his stench when he said he needed to talk to Yukina." He mournfully shook his head. "That poor girl." Looking left and right, he slyly placed a cigarette between his lips and pulled out a lighter. "HA! Who's the king?"  
  
There was a deafening slap from behind Yusuke and an earsplitting yelp from Yusuke himself. "I swear Yusuke," came the same annoying voice from behind. "If you keep this up I'm going to…I'm….I'M GOING TO START DATING KURAMA!" Kurama looked as frightened as Yusuke did, both having the same horrifying look on their faces. Keiko crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "Well, maybe not Kurama, but I'll find someone else who cares!" She stomped off upstairs to talk to Botan.  
  
"Women," Yusuke muttered. "Can't live with them, can't get them out of your house!" Kurama was about to correct him but came to a stop when Yusuke opened his mouth again. "I heard the news about Kuwabara. You think he'll go through with it? Oh, and has Hiei found out.?"  
  
Kurama, now standing up, bit his finger to keep from bursting out laughing. "Um…well, Kuwabara does seem sincere about his love for her. And well…" He could hold in anymore. His teeth lightly bit through his finger, causing it to redden. "Hiei does know. What he'll do about it is something I don't know."  
  
"How the hell can Kuwabara purpose? She doesn't even know he's in love with her, let alone with the fact she's suppose to love him back!" Yusuke did have a point. Yukina was either just shy, or just plan dim-witted. At that moment, Yukina came from upstairs, dressed in her usual blue kimono. "Morning, Yukina."  
She looked up and smiled. It wasn't a surprise that she was very attractive. The gang had known her for a long time now, and she grew along with them. She wasn't any taller than Hiei, only reaching his forehead. Her hair portrayed a beautiful color of ice, elegantly tied with a deep red ribbon strung like a flower and rested on her slim waist line. Yukina was, indeed, had a slender and desirable body to any man. Kuwabara was lucky to have found her so soon. But the thing that made her so attractive had to be the way her deep ruby red eyes entranced anyone into a sense of luxury. They dance and sway like the fire and could cause one to fall into slumber with the feeling of security.  
  
"Morning Yusuke, Kurama," she replied back with a cheerful tone. The two boys glanced at each other, wondering if Kuwabara actually went through with it all. "I see no one will be going out today. Kurama, I was wondering if you'd help me find a book in the library upstairs." Her voice showed no trace of real excitement, leading to the conclusion that Kuwabara chickened out.  
  
Kurama walked over to her and smiled. "Of course, Yukina. I'd be more than happy to." He placed a hand on her shoulder and led her back up the stairs, leaving Yusuke by himself. "I'm curious," Kurama whispered, "about what you and Kuwabara were talking about before. I understand it's not my place but it's my understanding that he had some exciting news to tell you. Am I correct?"  
  
Yukina gave an innocent grin and blinked. "I wouldn't call it really anything too exciting. We were talking about our family, really. He told me he hadn't any luck of finding my brother." She hesitated on the top stair and bit her lower lip in thought. "Kurama, I…you wouldn't happen to know anything about him? Anything at all? Even the smallest bit of information would lead me closer to him.  
  
Her eyes seemed so full of hurt…Kurama could only shut his own eyes to keep from telling her. It was then his arms wrapped her in a comforting embrace. "Yukina, I cannot lie and say I do not know of your brother." His palm began to stroke her hair. "But, alas, I cannot reveal him to you. It is his wish to remain unknown." He pulled her away and sighed. "Please, try to understand…and respect his wish."  
  
Yukina took a step back, her hand resting on her chest to steady her breathing. Those words…she knew they were there to comfort her in some way, but it would have stung less if he had screamed at her. No, but the gentle rhythm made it sound so cold. Yukina, lowering her head, spoke. "I…understand, Kurama. I think I'll go to my room, now." She looked up, trying her best to look calm. "Thank you, though."  
  
Kurama felt so guilty inside, watching her walk off. It was so strange how a secret could tear you up inside like this. He walked into the library all by himself, hoping so well written fiction would take his mind off such a painful subject. His eyes gazed upon the enlightening novel, "Great Expectation" by Charles Dickens.   
  
"There you are," came a voice at the front door of the library. Kuwabara was leaning against the wall, his head lowered. "I couldn't go through with it, Kurama. I managed to get the damn thing out of my pocket but all I could do was toss it from hand to hand. I ended up leaving without even mentioning how I felt." There was a genuine look of sorrow on his face.   
  
Sitting outside on the high snow covered tree branch, Hiei was carefully watching Yukina with his jagan. She was upset…about what Kurama had told her. "Hn, he told her too much," he sneered but his heart could not brood in peace when Yukina was upset. It made him feel guilty and that guilt would haunt him later. More tears… it was as if he could feel her tears turning into gems in his hands. He was the one making her cry. Hiei never really had a family to ever look after. Abandoned, almost forgotten, it wasn't like he grew up with his protective instincts for his kin. And yet, the moment he found Yukina, that all changed. The instant he knew there was someone out there…looking for him, wanting him…someone who related, his soul acted as if she had been there all along.   
  
Propping up the window, Yukina wiped her eyes and looked outside the backyard. The river near it had frozen over and she had the sudden case of home sickness. "It would take my mind off things," she told herself and carefully swung one leg out the window. Finally sitting on the ledge, she held up her hand as the snow rose to her window. Yukina sat upon the snow and eased herself to the ground. Hiei, watching all of this was very impressed with her skills. She had surpassed the skills of even an elder Koorime. He watched her walk to the river and step on the ice. At the bottom of her slippers, razor sharp blades appeared, no doubt made of ice. She skated, he watched…like it always had been.  
  
But there was evil in the air. The malicious aura filled the atmosphere with a putrid smell of sin. Luckily, Hiei had noticed it but not before disaster struck. There was a sudden flash and the ice under Yukina cracked, the blast nearly hitting her ankle. "YUKINA!" Hiei had rescued her before a drop of water hit her kimono. "Are you alright, Yukina?" Hiei gently set her down in the snow and glared around to see where the attack came from. No luck. There wasn't so much as a foot print and the aura had vanished the moment Hiei caught on. He looked at the frightened Koorime, who now had her eyes shut and was holding a death grip on his shirt.  
  
Finally letting go, Yukina sighed and looked around. "I…guess the ice must have cracked under me…I shouldn't have been on it. It was very thin and…," Yukina stammered but Hiei shook his head. She looked a little confused at him.  
  
"You better get inside, Yukina. It's not safe out here," Hiei answered. He watched until Yukina was safely inside before glaring back out into the backyard. "Hn." With that, he used his agility to pin the predator to the nearest tree. "You attacked her," was all he could conjure. "What the hell do you want?"  
  
The demon squirmed to get some air. "I was sent by Shigure… it was a warning attack, Jaganshi. You're payment to him was to never tell your sister! And yet you are on the verge of doing so!" The demon tried his best to smirk. "Shigure wanted to give you an example of what might happen. He's your friend, remember? Can't break a promise now, can we?" Hiei's eyes widen with fear but did not let the demon catch it.   
  
He swiftly pulled out his katana and stabbed it through the demon. The demon's eyes widened in pain, his entire body thrusting outward for a second and then relaxing. "Shigure is warning me, eh? Hmph." He pulled out his sword and watched as the demons body turned to ashes blowing out of sight. "A friend of mine? Well…" He walked to the door and looked back again. "Blood is thicker than water, Shigure…. I'll make sure you understand that."  
************************************************************************  
  
Alright, people! That is my chapter 7!! I really hope you enjoyed it and I PROMISE to finish this soon. I hope my original readers will keep at this story. I apologize for taking to fucking long. My next chapter will follow soon after so keep in touch with me! Tell me how it is, okay? 


	8. What Have I Done?

Here's the time to clear up some questions I've been getting. First off…yes, Yusuke and Hiei smoke in my story. Yusuke smokes in the manga also. As for Hiei, I just thought I'd add it in. Second of all, I can't reveal why I mentioned Shigure in my story…not yet. Last question… how did Kurama get the news without power? I didn't say the power was out… I just said they couldn't go out. Kind of like how you can still have Internet when it's icing out. Get it? Okay, you guys know I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho so there!  
******************************************************************************************  
  
What Have I done?  
  
Heading in, Hiei closed the sliding door and leaned against it. "He's back," he murmured. Shigure… he never thought that he would actually see that the promise was kept. It wasn't like Hiei would really tell… or would he? "I've been slipping." Coming to a resolution, he finally decided what must be done. "I cannot be with Yukina any longer." The pain in his jagan eased but there was a burning sensation in his heart. "I…must not get close to her any longer."  
  
Kurama headed down the stairs and saw Hiei with his head hung low. Curious, he went and stood in front of him. "Is there something on your mind, Hiei?" Hiei couldn't even come up with a clever insult this time. He could merely look at Kurama, hoping the answer to be there. Kurama, though never hearing what was wrong, knew instantly. "Do you really think you can go through with it? You're a part of her life now and she'll be devastated," he told him.  
  
"Devastated about what?," Botan interrupted. She had been in the gym room with Yusuke, working out some new techniques with him. "You two wouldn't happen to be talking about Yukina now, would you?" Standing next to Kurama, she examined both carefully.  
  
"Do you like the way you look, Botan?" Hiei was glaring at her. How dare she interrupt him. When Botan curiously nodded Hiei stood straight, giving her a piercing glare. "Then I suggest you keep your nose where it belongs before there isn't a nose to stick around." Botan grabbed her nose and jumped back. Hiei would do it too. He walked up the stairs and left Kurama and Botan staring at him.  
  
Kurama, giggling under his breath turned to face Botan. "At least he gives a fair warning this time. Consider yourself lucky. I've known Hiei to actually pull off the lips of the last person who butted in," he laughed. Botan, holding on tighter to her nose, ran off to the kitchen. "Hmm…. No sense of humor."  
  
Hiei, now in his room, paced up and down from his window. Shigure was back. But how could that be? He was killed…could he…. Could he have come back from the dead? Hiei shook his head. "Impossible. Koenma would never allow someone like him to return to the living…. KOENMA! He could go see Koenma and make sure. Surely the damn toddler would know something…anything at the least! Koenma was sitting behind his desk stamping, as usual, when Hiei burst through the door. "Koenma," Hiei yelled aloud. Every ogre in the room turned to look. "I need information…NOW." He smacked both hands viciously upon the desk and glared at the toddler.   
  
"Hmph, you don't have to parade into my office if you want information, Hiei," Koenma snarled. But the gleam in Hiei's eyes told him not to mess with the fire demon. It was easily seen he was pissed. "Now, what is it you want to know? And how do you suppose I can help?" Hiei, easing back, told Koenma about Shigure. He, luckily, let out any part containing Yukina in it.   
  
"This is serious, Hiei," Koenma commented, "and there's no doubt that this may lead to something bigger." Standing on the top of his desk he called out for his faithful Ogre. "Get me this list of the dead! And I mean now!" Flipping through the book, he came upon Shigure's name. "Here it is…seems like he requested hell level 3. It was granted 3 days after his appeal." Reading on some more, Hiei began to pace around. He didn't have time for this. "In theory, he's still there. Whatever attacked you must have some outside source."  
  
"That means it isn't him then?" Hiei had stopped pacing, staring directly at Koenma: "But the person knew of something important. Something only Shigure would know! Explain to me how these demons are running around with my secret without him being there!" He was shouting again. His throat ached but that didn't stop him. "He's putting her in danger, dammit! I have to do something!" Being irrational. Hiei pulled out his sword and sliced the desk in half. Thankfully, Koenma had just dodged in time. "Fuck this!" Hiei was gone in a flash.  
  
Ogre ran to Koenma's aid. "That damn demon is going to kill us all," Koenma screeched! Being helped up, he patted off some invisible dust from his shoulder. "I do hope that bastard does something usual…for once."  
  
Yukina was lying in her room, sleeping upon her cozy oak made bed. She twisted and turned uncomfortably, a cold sweat forming on her head. "No…please," she whispered. She sat up straight yelling, "NO!" Scanning her room, Yukina began to heavily breathe. She flung the covers off of her and ran outside, only to run into Hiei. Both of them fell to the ground, Yukina on the floor and Hiei backed into the wall. She looked up and sprang forth, wrapping her arms around Hiei. "Oh, Hiei! I'm so scared! That…a man was after me and he…he tried to kill me and…" She couldn't go on. Yukina could only burry her face deep in Hiei' chest.  
  
Hiei, shocked at such a presence, slowly let his left arm wrap around her waist and the other stroke her hair in comfort. "Yukina…it's…all right," he soothed. He held her tighter now, not embarrassed at her sudden embrace and rested his face softly in her hair, his eyes gently closed. "I'm here, Yukina. I won't let anything hurt you." Her crying didn't stop but he knew that she felt a little better.   
  
The two didn't separate. They both stayed that way for quite a few minutes, actually. It was fortunate that no one had been walking by…a little too fortunate. "Urameshi," Kuwabara fiercely whispered. "You had better move out of my way or I'll bash your face in!" Yusuke, along with Botan and Kurama, were standing in front of Kuwabara, refusing to let him into the hallway that led to where Hiei was comforting Yukina. "Did you hear me, Urameshi? I swear I'll do it too!"   
  
"Right, like the last 50 million times you ended up head first in the cement," Yusuke snarled back. "You can't go through and that's final. I'll use my rei gun if I have to and that's a promise!" Yusuke advanced a step, as if daring Kuwabara to do something. "There's something going on and no one is allowed to pass through. So scram!" Kuwabara, glaring at Yusuke, finally turned tail and walked off to the living room.   
  
Kurama sighed heavily and peeped on his Yukina and Hiei. "Hiei will kill us for spying like this," he told the others. "You know how he feels when he's in a vulnerable state." He took another peep at them before departing, pushing the other two along with him.  
  
Yukina's crying had died down to a soft muffle now and then. She turned so that her left cheek sat on his chest as the rest of her body was curled in. Hiei cocked his head to rest against the wall. "Thank you," Yukina whispered. Hiei looked down at her but she didn't move. "Thank you…for being there for me. You're the only person I would truly consider my family." She finally sat up and wiped her tears. There were little Hiruseki stones everywhere, making the floor sparkle. "Hiei." she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want you to be my brother…the brother I never had."   
  
Hiei's eyes opened widely in fear and love. Had she really figured it out? No, she saw the true Hiei… the one he tried so hard to hide from the rest of the world…and from himself. But he couldn't let her do this. He couldn't let her feel more pain. Hiei pulled her away, hanging his head to the side so that he didn't have to look at her. "Yukina, I can't be your brother." He stood up and took two steps towards his room. "…I can't be part of your life. I won't be…I…I don't want to be…" He closed his door and leaned against it. Tears formed in Yukina's eyes again…Hiei had rejected her… and it was the most horrid thing she had ever had to bare. Opening his jagan, Hiei watched Yukina bend forward and completely lay face down on the floor silently crying. "Dear God…what have I done?"  
************************************************************************  
  
I do hope you enjoyed this little bit of drama. Right, I know I promised you that you'd see how Shigure was still here but I got so caught up with the drama it got in the way. I'm not sure how short this chapter was and I'm gonna HOPEFULLY write the next two chapters this weekend. Review and tell me how you liked it. 


	9. I'm Coming For You

I gotta say, it tears me up just writing about Hiei and Yukina fighting. Really, it does. Anyways, I'm sick so I can spend all day to this chapter. Now, Hiei has rejected Yukina for her own good. But what happens now? Christmas isn't that far away and this threat about Yukina is becoming more realistic…. Okay… I don't own YYH or any of their characters…. Read on!  
************************************************************************  
  
I'm Coming For You  
  
Hiei sat silently pounding his head against his wall… after about 10 minutes of lying there, Yukina had headed for her room where she cried herself to sleep. He had lied to her…to his heart. "Dammit all," he cursed. He knew that this wouldn't be easy but he never imagined the pain to feel like this. "I'm so sorry, Yukina."  
  
Yukina was lying in her bed, sleeping soundlessly. Hiruseki stones had covered her bed. Every now and then another tear would fall, adding to the collection of gems. But there was a dark shadow in her room. It crept upon the walls glaring hungrily at her. The shadow went from each corner of the room before finally resting just above her. "Such a sweet creature," it cooed. It was a female voice, mockingly cold. "Skin so perfect…I'd like to cut it…see how it bleeds." It finally jumped to the ground and formed a black figure. The shadow demon walked up to Yukina and touched her face. "Come with me, little Koorime." The shadow began to flow into Yukina's body, consuming her. "I won't let anything hurt you."  
  
"HIEI," Kurama desperately screamed! Hiei, who had blocked out the world for almost an hour, opened the door. Kurama panted and grabbed Hiei's shoulders. "Hiei…someone…someone has taken Yukina!" Hiei's eyes opened widely as he pushed his way and slammed Yukina's door open. There was nothing there except the Hiruseki stones.   
  
"No….NO!" Hiei turned around and glared at Kurama. "Who took her, dammit…WHO?!" Kurama's eyes lowered in disappointment. He didn't know. "Damn it all," Hiei cursed and was gone in a flash. Kurama turned and saw that Hiei had gone out through Yukina's window. "I swear to Enma, Shigure, if you lay a finger on her," Hiei muttered under his breath. He stopped about 2 miles away from the house, glaring all around. He couldn't pick up the slightest bit of demon charka….not anywhere. "To hell with this." His fingers found the bondage on his head and tore it off. The jagan opened and searched for Yukina.  
  
"He is searching for you," the shadow demon snickered. "I can sense him looking…worrying…it is so exciting." She looked at Yukina, whom lie on a stone cold floor in chains, still asleep…this time by the force of magic. The shadow demon snickered. "I'll say hello for you, pet." She turned her head and went to contact Hiei using telepathy. "Hiei… you need not worry. I hold your precious jewel with me now… meet me in Makai Central… near the old stadium… I'll bring Yukina." She didn't give him time to answer before cutting off. "There… now your brother will come for you, dear sweet Koorime." Yukina lifted her head a moment, hearing something of her brother. The shadow demon narrowed her eyes and sent a silent blast at Yukina, causing her to go unconscious again. "Such motivation to wake up…I'll keep my eye on you, missy."  
  
Hiei, now on the verge, teleported vigorously to find the opening portal in Ningenkai. Surely there must be one around! He opened his jagan and found an unnoticed opening in an old apartment and went straight in. "I'm coming, Yukina," he whispered, more or less to himself. "I'm coming for you!" Now in Makai, he stared around, looking for the old stadium. It was miles from where he had landed but he would get there soon enough.  
  
Back in Ningenkai, Kurama feverishly ran around the house to gather up Yusuke and Kuwabara. "He's gone off to find her," Kurama told them after finishing his story on what had happened before. "I'm not sure where he went and I'm afraid he hasn't left any sign to give us a clue."  
  
"Sounds like the bad ass is pissed off," Yusuke remarked. He fell into a nearby chair, settling his elbows on his knees. "I guess we should go after him then. No sense going to Koenma about all of this." Botan smacked him side the head. "Well you know it's true! It would only stall us longer!"  
  
Botan crossed her arms in frustration. "We have to report to him so that he knows and could keep a look out, Yusuke! Imagine what we'd do if we went recklessly ran to Hiei's aid when Koenma finds some valuable information that could help us!"  
  
Yusuke was already out the door, closely followed by Kurama and Kuwabara. "Then you can go ahead and tell him! Thanks, Botan," Yusuke yelled out to her and then was out of sight. Kurama, who now was at his left shifted a little so that Kuwabara ended up in the middle. "Listen you two, whatever Hiei is wanting to do, we have to make sure he doesn't do it!"  
  
"That doesn't make sense, Urameshi," Kuwabara retorted. "What if he wants to save Yukina? We just make sure he doesn't?" Yusuke didn't have time to explain so that Kuwabara's simple mind could comprehend. They were wasting time. "What a minute… how the hell are we suppose to know where the munchkin went?" Yusuke didn't have a clue what to tell him.  
  
Hiei arrived at the stadium, pacing back and forth. He had been there for several minutes now. Whom ever was the one that contacted him was late and he didn't like that. A mist began to form about 20 feet away from him, finally forming a female figure. He couldn't tell anything else about the woman for her body was just a frame filled in with darkness. But there, clearly behind her, was Yukina. Hiei ran with all his force at her but the woman saw his moves and teleported to where he was before. "Let her go," Hiei growled. "If you harm one hair on her head…" He left his sentence unfinished, glaring at the woman.  
  
"Such a temper," the shadow demon snickered. "Unfortunately, I'm not the one you have to deal with." At that moment, another figure appeared. The woman looked over her shoulder and smiled brightly. "Right on queue, Shigure." She kneeled down, bowing her head low enough to lick the Earth.  
  
Shigure moved closer, standing just in front of the shadow creature. "You may leave, wrench." The shadow creature disappeared out of sight. Shigure, now looking at Yukina, smirked. "Such a lovely creature…poise, elegant, and beautiful I might add. He knelt down and sniffed the air around Yukina, knowing how angry Hiei grew. "Even smells gorgeous."  
  
"Shigure, I killed you long ago…why are you still here?" Hiei's fist were clenched so tightly you could visibly see his veins. "I left you for dead. And as my reward our deal was cut off. I was no longer connected with your tie." Shigure, now more interested in what Hiei was rambling on about, stood up slowly, silently laughing to himself.  
  
"Yes, I imagine my appearance here has left you baffle minded," Shigure said coolly. He began to walk towards Hiei, still talking yet his gaze wonder to the ground. "Hell just wasn't enough for me. My hatred for you eased any pain hell could offer." He suddenly came to a halt, 5 feet away from Hiei. Shigure closed his eyes as though recalling a painful memory he had wished to forget. The tension between the two of them was unbearable! "You…you took Mukuro from me!"   
  
Hiei's eyes widen with frustration. It all came together then. Mukuro… the day they fought to the death. They were fighting to become her right hand man and Hiei had one, barely, but he still came out the victor. "You seek vengeance on what you were too weak to keep. And now you believe my head will pay for your foolishness?"  
  
"I should have been by Mukuro's side! Not a pathetic demon such as yourself!" Shigure was fuming with anger. "Being Mukuro's heir was my entire life and you stole that from me! So I'm going to take your life as repayment." He looked back at where Yukina was. "As for our agreement…well, you can never trust a demon who only survives on hatred."  
  
Hiei thumbed the handle of his katana. "I don't care for your reasons. You so much as look at her wrong and I'll bring you pain that no hell can offer." The top of his thumb partially lifted the katana out of the sheath.   
  
Taken aback, Shigure regained his position, trying hard to intimidate Hiei. "And I suppose you think of yourself superior? Hmph, I was able to capture Yukina because you had failed to protect her." The words stung Hiei like no other. He grinded his teeth, giving off a low growl. "Enough small talk. I'm sick of it." Shigure, in hands with his faithful sphere weapon glared upon Hiei.   
  
"You still haven't revealed…. How you were able to come back from the dead," Hiei growled. But Shigure didn't give him time to finsih. He came at him with such speed that if it were any other demon, they would have been dead. Hiei was able to move only in time. He drew his katana and swiftly thrust it at Shigure. The two battled on, their words discussed in their movements. "I don't care if hell has made you stronger, it is nothing compared to the torture I will bring." For what seemed like hours, they fought. Both now bathed in one another's blood yet there wasn't a sign of surrender from either side.   
  
Yukina began to stir awake and she opened her eyes to see two strange figures fighting. She couldn't move, nor would she try. Her body seemed heavy and weak as if she was some type of stone figurine. The two fighting…one seemed familiar but both moved too swiftly to be able to recognize. The first thing that came to her mind…was Hiei… she needed him…wanted him. She didn't care about what he had said earlier to her. She only wanted to be back in his arms, to the only place she felt home. He was her closest chance at family and it was a thought that eased her suffering. "Hiei," she whispered but soon passed out from the strain of talking.  
  
"Damn you," Shigure muttered to Hiei, grasping the wound Hiei had scarred him with. "I will not be defeated twice! Not by you!" He came at Hiei will all his force, not letting his ego blind him as before. "You killed my pride, so I'll kill you and your treasure!"   
  
Whatever happened after that was a blur to Hiei. He remembered attacking with all his force, as did Shigure. But that was hours ago. He sat up, still at the stadium. There wasn't any sign of Shigure. Had he lost? His gaze quickly scanned the area. Yukina lay where she was before. "Yukina," he whispered and ran to her side. He turned her on her back, lifting her head up slowly. "Yukina…"  
  
Yukina's face twitched and her eyes tried to open but quickly closed. "I…I can't see," she told him. Her hands trailed from his chest, to his neck, then finally to his face. "Who are you? Where am I?"  
  
Hiei brought her up so that they entangled within an embrace. He buried his face in her hair. It was time, time that she would find out. She deserved to know and he didn't care anymore about what might happen to him afterwards. "You're in Makai, Yukina…. You are safe now. You're with your brother now." Yukina hesitated but then swiftly wrapped her arms around Hiei's neck. She didn't know what he looked like or how he found her. All she cared about was that her brother had came for her.  
************************************************************************  
  
THIS IS NOT THE END!!!! After going back through it, I realized that sounded like the finally. No, but it was the climax of this story. Sadly, I've come near to the end. I'll have about maybe one more chapter…two if I can think of something to go with it. But don't get comfy… you never know what twist I might add. Tell me how it goes. Please review for me ^_^ 


	10. Notice To Fans: 6 Years Later

Author's Note

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I just dropped this story. It's been 6 years since I've been on, but now I'm back! I doubt any of my original readers will continue to read this considering it's been so long. Again, I'm sorry.

Considering I was in middle school when I wrote this, I am taking it upon myself to revise the entire story starting from chapter one. I will post the new version in a couple of days. I've only edited up to the 2nd chapter but I'm working rapidly.

I really hope you enjoy the new version. It's a lot more detailed than before. I also ask you to remember that, when I first wrote this story, I had yet to finish watching/reading the series. Things change slightly now that I know everything and I'm trying to find a nice balance between the two.

Like I said, I'll update very soon. Please check in and keep track of my progress.

Thanks so much guys!


End file.
